Opposites attract
by bellhoney239
Summary: Aki Uzumaki isn't Naruto's sister, but they seem so. She wants to find out who her parents are. However, when she finds out the truth. What would she choose? Her friends or her parents? This is GaaraxOC.
1. Chapter 1

_ Introduction_

"Hey, get back here kid!" screamed the man from the bakery. I didn't look back as I ran as fast as I could. I know stealing is wrong, but when you're an orphan and starving to death nothing can stop you from doing crazy stuff. Though, this is the craziest thing I have ever done in my life, I could never give up this piece of bread. My red streaked light blue hair flew around my face as I ran to my hideout.

"Ah!" I screamed as I fell onto the hard pavement and scraped my knee. Nervously, I turned my head to see the baker. I curled up into a ball hoping that it would protect me. Then I heard a thud and felt a hand stroking my hair. Looking up, I could only see a person with a black coat and red cloud, but I could never forget the orange hair the person had as he walked away.

'_Whoever you are, I hope to meet you again or my name isn't Aki Uzumaki!'_ I vowed in the bottom of my heart. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto wake up, sleepyhead!" I called out fromthe kitchen. If you wonder how I met Naruto; let's just say that we're pranking buddies, but some say we're just like siblings. I could hear the bumping and thumping in Naruto's room. He was probably trying to get his clothes on in a rush to just get his ramen.

"Coming!" he yelled. I saw a flash as Naruto went to his ramen and hungrily ate. I smiled at how his cheerful face made me happy.

"Ramen isn't good to eat every day." I scolded. He rolled his eyes. "Come on; let's hurry so we can see our new Sensei!" I said excitedly. He agreed with me and we both ran the academy. Though, I wasn't the first one to make it, his smile kept me happy.

We both sat with his friends, who were Sakura, a girl with pink hair, and Sasuke, a boy with raven hair, and I just ignored Naruto as he bickered with Sasuke. That was until I heard the sound of squeak that I turned my head. My day couldn't get any better if more of this was going to happen. I burst out of laughter at the site of Naruto and Sasuke kissing. Literally, on the lips!

"Oh my gosh, this is so funny!" I managed to cry out. Both of them glared at me while Sakura glared daggers at Naruto.

"Aki, that wasn't funny." Naruto pouted. I held in my laughter and nodded. I wouldn't dare to make Naruto any angrier.

"Okay class, I'll be telling you what team you'll be going to." said Sensei Iruka. As usual, I dozed off as he got to the first team. Then, he got to next team that caught my attention. Team cell number seven. "In team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and finally Uzumaki Aki; this will be a four man cell since we have uneven groups." Naruto high fived me and Sakura went fangirl on Sasuke, who didn't pay any attention at all. I just hope our new Sensei isn't mean like some people I know…

It's been about a half an hour and our Sensei has come yet! Naruto who has become bored grabbed an eraser from the chalkboard and aim it the door.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" questioned Sakura. I nodded in agreement.

"When our Sensei comes in, I'm going to hit him with this." answered Naruto.

"Our Sensei isn't going to fall for this." muttered Sasuke. Sakura, being the fangirl she was, agreed as well. I, however, wasn't so sure about that. When our new Sensei, who had grey hair and a mask over his face, poked his head though the door and was hit on the head with the eraser. Naruto, Sakura, and I giggled while Sasuke looked unamused. So did our Sensei.

"Here's my first impression of all of you; I hate you." said our Sensei. I wanted to apologize so I politely bowed showing my respects.

"I'm sorry Sensei that we caused this trouble, will you forgive us?" I asked. He chuckled.

"Of course, Aki." he said. I smiled lightly.

"So how about we all introduce ourselves." said our Sensei.

"You're our Sensei so you go first." said Sakura. Our Sensei sighed, but complied.

"My name is Kakashi, I have likes and dislikes, but that's all I'm going to say." We all stared at him thinking the same thing: _He just gave us his name._

"My name is Naruto and I'll become hokage one day, believe it! I like ramen and training. I dislike vegetables." Naruto said happily.

"My name is Sakura and I like…," glance at Sasuke, "I hope to marry….," another glance at Sasuke, "I dislike Naruto and Ino." said Sakura still blushing a bit. I rolled my eyes at her little fangirl moment. It's not that I hated her, but sometimes she can be a selfish brat.

"My name is Sasuke and I like and dislike many things," said Sasuke with his hard cold eyes, "My goal is to avenge my family and kill a certain somebody."

"My name is Aki and I like art, music, and training and I dislike people making fun of me or my friends," I said smiling a little, "My goal is to find out who my parents are."

"Now, tomorrow met at the training grounds and don't eat or else you'll throw it back up, farewell." said Kakashi and disappeared in a puff of smoke with that book. I think the title was Icha Icha Paradise. Naruto was seething mad once Kakashi-sensei left, he wanted to train now and I knew he was waiting for this moment.

"Let's go Naruto," I smiled, "Tomorrow we'll train." He nodded in agreement and we both left to wait for the next day to come.


End file.
